


quanta tristeza eu posso aguentar

by JemDoe



Series: fanfics bentinho/escobar [4]
Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: A cena era simples: Escobar na igreja, esperando, olhando Bentinho.





	quanta tristeza eu posso aguentar

A cena era simples: Escobar na igreja, esperando, olhando Bentinho - nervoso, mas só Escobar parecia notar aquilo. Era tão óbvio; ele não sabia como os outros não notavam o tique de suas mãos, o olhar arredio da porta para o padre para a mãe para a porta de novo  -, que olhava para as portas da igreja.

Era o dia do casamento de Bentinho. Ele havia convidado Escobar para ser padrinho, e Escobar - coração feito de ferro, de tão pesado que estava quando ouviu as notícias, desejando mais do que nunca que fosse uma mentira - aceitou. 

Não era o que ele queria. Se dependesse de Escobar, ele teria dito a Bentinho que era uma ideia estúpida, que ele era jovem demais para se casar, que Capitu não merecia ele, que Bentinho iria mudar de ideia, que…

Que, se Escobar fosse honesto consigo mesmo - quando ele tinha sido? Escobar não conseguia de lembrar de um momento sequer, desde que conhecera Bentinho, que tinha sido honesto consigo mesmo -, ele não queria que Bentinho se casasse com Capitu. Ele queria que o casamento fosse entre si e Bentinho, mas -  _ hah _ . Como se fosse possível. Era um sonho impossível de alguém que amava demais.

Sim, Escobar amava Bentinho. Não era pecado para si, mas era para os outros.  _ Ama ao próximo como a ti mesmo, _ os padres haviam ensinado, e Escobar era cheio de amor. Por Bentinho, por si. Mais por Bentinho do que por si, se ele fosse honesto, mas não tinha como ser honesto, não no tempo em que ele vivia.

Ele evitou balançar a cabeça, evitou chamar atenção para si, sabendo que, se ficasse olhando para Bentinho como uma dama apaixonada em um dos folhetins do jornal, sussurros surgiriam, e Escobar podia lidar com tudo, menos com sussurros. Portanto, ele focou seu olhar na porta, esperando a noiva, mas de canto de olho, olhava para Bentinho. 

Bentinho sempre tinha sido o único em que seu olhar se prendeu, conseguia manter seu foco. Era como se  _ algo  _ em Bentinho fosse um chamariz para Escobar.

Ele brilhava, ou talvez fosse a luz dos vitrais, caindo em cascata sobre os cabelos negros dele, suaves e macias e dando a ele a mais angelical das aparências. O terno, o cabelo, os olhos de menino malicioso e doce. Tudo em Bentinho fazia Escobar querer cometer pecados, queria fazê-lo segurar Bentinho contra seu peito e fugir com ele para longe, beijar os lábios cheios dele e cada centímetro da pele escondida pelas roupas.

Errado, pecado. Sim, ele sabia. Escobar não se importava. Era o que ele era, e Escobar raramente mentia para si. Para os outros, para Bentinho, no entanto...

A noiva surgiu pela porta, bela em seu vestido branco e olhos de tempestade, mas Escobar não conseguia se focar nela; seus olhos pertenciam a Bentinho.

O coração dele se quebrou em três peças ao vê-lo sorrir para ela, brilhando ainda mais, como se ela fosse (e era, Escobar não podia mentir para si e dizer que a prioridade de Bentinho nunca fora e nunca seria Capitu) a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Capitu sorriu para Bentinho, também, e Escobar se fez de surdo e cego durante o resto da cerimônia, fingindo não ver, fingindo não ouvir, fingindo não sentir seu estômago se revirar e sua garganta pegar fogo com o grito que ele queria dar. Escobar também fingiu que seu coração não estava partido, mas com esse ele já lidava desde que Bentinho lhe contara do casamento.

Quando a cerimônia acabou e Bentinho não era mais só Bentinho mas Bentinho-e-Capitu (e assim o seriam para sempre, até que a morte os separe, amém), Escobar sorriu-lhe e deu parabéns para os dois, retirando-se para um canto da sala para fumar, observando o feliz casal dançar de maneira quieta para a música que tocava, gentil, pelo salão.

Bentinho resplandecia, e Escobar se escondia nas sombras. Era o natural, para aqueles como ele. Seria sempre assim.

Talvez ele devesse ir para a Europa. Talvez lá houvessem belos garotos como Bentinho que o amassem, mas Escobar sabia que jamais os poderia amar de volta.

-Bonito o casal. - Disse uma voz que Escobar vagamente reconhecia, e ele olhou para o lado, encontrando a amiga de Capitu (Sancha, o nome dela?) olhando para -

Não, não era possível.

Os olhos dela seguiam Capitu e seu vestido branco pelo salão, acompanhavam a risada dela com olhos fixos, enquanto os olhos de Escobar acompanhavam os olhos de Bentinho, os ombros dele naquele terno. Os mesmos olhos, em pessoas diferentes, para pessoas diferentes. Coincidência.

-Bonito. - Escobar replicou, curioso. Sancha o olhou, olhos vermelhos, por apenas um momento,antes de se voltar a Capitu. Escobar se voltou para Bentinho. - Chora sempre em casamentos?

Sancha fungou, e Escobar deixou a fumaça em seu peito pegar fogo.

-Só nos daquele que eu amo. - Ela disse, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Capitu. Escobar deixou a fumaça escapar de seus lábios, esfumaçando a imagem de Bentinho. Por um momento, breve e quieto, aonde só tinha fumaça nos olhos dele, Escobar pode fingir que era ele dançando com Bentinho, dando voltas por um salão vazio e enevoado como se só houvessem os dois no mundo inteiro.

No seminário, havia sido assim. Quantos foram os momentos que Escobar quisera roubar os lábios de Bentinho para si,provar ao garoto que haviam mais citações que batiam por ele do que somente o de Capitu? Tantas, tantas. Apenas uma vez ele havia o feito, quando Bentinho dormia profundamente, e a sensação dos lábios dele havia permanecido com Escobar.

O momento acabou, e a vida voltou ao normal. Era Bentinho e Capitu no centro do salão, Escobar na beirada, e nunca nada havia ocorrido entre os dois além de uma amizade profunda. Só.

-Sancha, não é? - Ele perguntou, e ela simplesmente assentiu, curta. - Não imagino que queira tirar a imagem dos dois da cabeça?

-Deus, eu estava esperando uma desculpa decente. - Sancha disse, ainda assim sem deixar de olhar para Capitu. Escobar podia entender; ele não estava olhando para Sancha, também.

Bentinho e Capitu dançavam, presos em seu próprio mundinho, e não notaram os dois no canto, saindo pela porta dos fundos,com corações igualmente partidos.


End file.
